gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Depladon
The Depladon is a deep sea monster from the film Deepstar Six. It has features of both Crustaceans and Reptiles. History Existing in an undsicovered, underwater cavern, a nightmare lived. Attracted to bright lights, it only rarely ventured in the waters outside. When the the Deepstar Six missile construction crew began construction of their silos by attempting to level the cave system, the ground gave way and the full size of the massive caverns was discovered. While exploring the cave system with a remote camera, the Sea Cat was forced to go inside the caverns to retrieve it. However, the lights shined by the vessel attracted the underwater predator. Swiftly, the Sea Cat was destroyed. And with its underwater cave fully exposed, the predator began to actively hunt outside. It became attracted to the lights shined by the Deepstar Six. It attacked another submersible that attempted to rescue the Sea Cat, killing yet another man. With four men dead, the order of evacuation was given and in order to secure the missiles, the warheads were accidently detonated. The shockwaves from the nuclear blasts caused massive damage to the infrastructure of Deepstar Six and the decompression chamber was made useless. In order to repair their only escape, one of the men ventured outside. Upon spotting the mortal's lights, the undersea predator attacked. Richardson managed to get back to the airlock, but the beast's maw shot upward, gripping the man's body and biting him in half. The others fled for their lives as the creature entered the base, swimming around the chest-deep water and killing another. With no other option than to go back down and try and patch into the decompression mechanisms, the small band decided to test their luck armed only with shotguns and CO2-loaded shark darts. The repair went smoothly, but when they tried to back away, the massive creature emerged. When one of their own backed into a shark dart, the group panicked. They fled, leaving the deadly animal behind. It wasn't until Snyder escaped in the non-decompressed pod did the base begin to flood, and while the panicked traitor was killed by his own stupidity, it left the three survivors to fend off the undersea monster by themselves. It swam back outside the structure and began to hunt, continuously looking for another meal. As the count down to the nuclear reactor of the base giving way and another nuclear explosion slowly dwindling down, they began to prep the other vessel for decompression and escape. While McBride left to bring the submersible around, the two ladies heard banging on the room's massive doors. Foolishly believing it was him returning, the doors were opened. The entire room was filled with water, bringing the beast inside once more. The doors were sealed, but it was too late. Just as McBride returned, the beast rose up, gripping Norris in its claws. In order to kill the monster and save her friends, Norris grabbed two lamps that were beside her and shoved them into the water, the electrical currents killing her and severely wounding the animal. When reaching the surface and leaving the nuclear detonation of the base behind them, McBride and Collins were forced to fend off the sea monster one final time. The creature tried to crawl up the side of the sub, reaching inside for McBride as Collins watched on from a small raft. The human unplugged the oil tanks of the vessel and then fired a flare into the spilled fuel. He jumped off over the other side as the predator was bathed in flames. As it squealed aloud, the flames reached the insides of the fuel tank, detonating into an explosion that engulfed and killed the man-eating thing. Fanon Info * More Depladon's later surfaced from the cave, and were moved to Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Goji Island